What Lies with in Me
by Wickedlyvibrant23
Summary: Chloe Saunders comes from the most powerful bloodline of Necro's known to the Supernatural world, is the youngest member on the Supernatural Board and kicks Demon ass on the side. Then her aunts BF dies & it all goes to hell. Literally. Rated T until l8er
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I am back, and I'm burning with new inspiration! This story will a bit OOC for a bit, but as the story goes on you will recognize the characters as they should be. You will instantly notice that i have given Chloe a drier sense of humor, trust me i know what I'm doing. As you know school work always come first for me, I've been having a lot of free time lately though and have written many chapters for this story in advance, so this I am determined to finish! Anyways, you all know the drill;**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS! **_

Prologue:

Life can be a Bitch.

As a 17 year old Necromancer slash demon killer, I would know. Now, I know what you're thinking! Demon killer? Really? Yes. When you come from a long family line of freaks like I do, you learn a few tricks or two. The hard truth of it is that I come from the strongest and most powerful of the Necromancer lines, known to the Supernatural world. Beautiful, isn't it? I live the world renowned Goth-child's dream, each and everyday. Full of ghosts, demons, reappearing images of both terrible and wonderful scenes in people's lives, and my favorite: dead things rising. That's right, I'm a zombie queen. You're jealous I can tell.

However, as glamorous as my life sounds, it's a pretty messy job. First of all dead things in general are just…filthy. So when you accidentally raise them in your sleep, (hey it happens what can I say? I enjoy watching me some "The Walking Dead" before I hit the hay at night and it gets to me sometimes) you tend to get dirt everywhere. You should have seen my Aunt Lauren's face _that_ night when she got off the late shift at the Hospital, not washing the dishes wasn't the only thing I was getting grounded for. Which I suppose brings me to my current point. I am a 17 year old, technically called a "Demon slayer" according to the Supernatural Board, the most powerful Necromancer known to the modern world, supernatural royalty to some, and I am _here_, stuck in on a Friday night. All because I might have sort of summoned a zombie, in my sleep mind you, and he got up on the living room couch and stained the carpet brown with his decaying slime. I mean please, someone needs to get her priorities straight around here…

Chapter 1

The first thing every good supernatural newbie needs to know is that humans can be the biggest scariest things in the world, they're your biggest threat. I've faced crazy psychotic ghosts, demi-demons, actual demons, vampires, cranky-ass werewolves, sorcerers, and nasty-tempered witches, and absolutely none of them have ever scared me like my Aunt Lauren can. She is as dully human and un-powerful as it gets, and I'd rather get my hair singed off by a fire half-demon then fight with her. Sadly though that's exactly what we were doing, I was moping childishly in my room and she was fuming. Making crashing sounds everywhere she went, purposefully having a tantrum as she continued to clean up after my "incident." Why do adults always want to call your screw-ups "incidents?" Anyways, I was feeling pretty damn low. Than like a personal beacon from God above, I heard the shrill ringing of our phone down stairs. It was 1:24 in the morning, a phone call this late could only mean one of three things; someone was dead, a neighbor thought my aunt was murdering me from all the crashing around, or the Supernatural Board leader Andrew was calling! Something deep and dark with in me was secretly hoping that it was a neighbor.

"Hello?" My Aunt answered civilly with only a hint of exhaustion. It always amazed me how most adults could be screaming their head off one moment, then pick up a phone in the next, and sound perfectly pleasant. Then I grew older and noticed it just had to be a woman thing. "Andrew? What are you talking about, slow down I can't understand you, why do you need- Andrew!" Her voice suddenly became panicked and despite my current feud with her I sped down the stairs on instinct. "Andrew! Andrew! Answer me, Andrew!" She looked up at me as I entered the room swiftly.

"What's going on?" I asked soothingly, seeing that she was ready to freak out. I came to her side offering a hand for support.

"H-he called, Andrew did, he was babbling about having thought there was more time…T-then he told me to send you after them, that only you could stop them. I don't have any idea- but then he was cut off and it sounded like he was in a struggle and then…" By now she was crying heavily. "It sounded like… the line clicked out." I frowned.

"Just when I think I might get a single night off, I raise a zombie in my sleep and then my Aunt's boy toy gets kidnapped or something," She sputtered a denial about Andrew and hers' relationship and I tried not to roll my eyes. "Look, I'll go over there and check on him, I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway, try to get some sleep I'll come back home when I can." Normally, Lauren would have argued; spouted off some parental spoof about not being out so late past curfew or that it was too dangerous, but she didn't. Perhaps something inside her finally realized I was capable of taking care of myself or… maybe it was because I dashed out of there faster than she could blow her nose and blink. Stopping only to grab my boots, keys, wallet and coat; I was so out of there.

xxx

Andrew is a pretty wealthy guy, he's got a nice homie chalet just North out of New York City. My aunt and myself live in good old Buffalo, not that I'm complaining or anything. Its not like I don't get around; I might live in Buffalo, but I spend an alarmingly large amount of my time in NYC. What can I say, what Aunt Lauren doesn't know can't hurt her.

Anyhow, the drive to NYC was a long one, about 2 ½ hours if I was lucky. Half way there I stopped in Syracuse. Probably a bad decision on my part, however I needed gas, and they had a pump. As quickly as possible I was out of there, werewolves are territorial and I didn't need any of the hairballs following me around. How would they know I was a Necromancer? How they know who anyone is, by smell. I've been told that Necromancer's put off a smell of powerful magic. It's strange because Witches and Sorcerers supposedly don't smell of magic, but I'm sure it can be argued that I smell of magic because Necromancer's were born of the black kind. The point is, the Pack would know who I was, or at least what I was, and I didn't need any of their snuff. The only reasonable member of that fiasco was the Alpha, and he was on vacation with his wife. Meaning his son was currently in command, meaning; no way in hell was I sticking around. There was bound to be blood shed for the Alpha to clean up after when he got home, and I so didn't want to become a part of it.

xxx

A huge relief sprang up inside me as I turned onto Andrew's large winding drive way, that is until I saw his house come into view around the next curve. Then I got a suspicious feeling in my gut, that dropped to my feet. Any hope that I'd find Andrew safe and sound in bed vanished, and I realized it was going to be a longer night than I'd thought. It was about 4:30 in the morning, and his door was wide open and a glow that was most likely his television on lit up the windows in an eerie color of blue and grey. I submitted a long tired sigh and grit my teeth hard as I stopped half way along the drive and got out of the car. I put it in park but let it run, if anything nasty awaited me in the house I wanted a fast getaway. I went around back to the trunk of my tiny cavalier and popped it open, inside the hidden compartment where my spare tire was held, so was my "equipment." Frowning I realized I'd left my gun at home, I was left with only my mini crossbow, holy water, daggers, crucifix and some helpful ingredients for spells and potions used for Necromancy. Unfortunately I realized it didn't quite matter what I took in the house since I didn't quite know what the hell had happened yet, I chose the dagger my comfort weapon of choice. I slid it in my boot and slammed the trunk shut making sure it clunked indicating a good seal. Than thinking better of my original plan to leave the car running I repossessed my keys and headed for the house as silent as possible.

Entering the doorway hesitantly I saw my first thought on his television being on was right. This fact made me less tense and yet made me even worried still, Andrew would never leave his TV on in the living room and go to bed with out turning it off. I clutched the handle of the dagger and crept further into the house. Effortlessly pulling the beautiful blessed blade out of its sheath, I rounded a corner into the hallway holding Andrew's bedroom and shuffled silently to his room. Seeing that it too was cracked open an inch sent a thrill of terror down my back, I've never enjoyed seeing dead things. There are some things in life that no one should get used to, and witnessing as gruesome of deaths as I have, is one of the many. Breathing deeply I could almost smell it, the stench of a fresh kill. My chest constricted and I knew I didn't want to open that door for the world. Just as I was about to press open the door however something flickered in my peripherals and caused my head to snap to the left causing great whiplash that I knew I'd feel much later in the day. As I winced and massaged my neck momentarily an image began to form in front of me, and I was both surprised and yet unsurprised by the fact that the ghost I know stared at was Andrew. I opened my mouth now grimacing, wanting to tell him how sorry I was when he cut me off.

"Look, Chloe. I don't have much time, the people who killed me, they're after you. You need to get the others too, get a piece of paper! Hurry Chloe," He urged and with out realizing what I was doing fervently reached at a notepad lying on the table at the end of the hall, a pencil laying beside it conveniently. "Good, good. Now write down these names and promise me you'll help them! Victoria Enright-Bae, Simon Bae, Kit Bae, and Derek Souza," seeing that I had written the names down and spelled them correctly had calmed him, but he went right back to business before I could get more then a simple question of who these people were, out of my mouth. "They're your only hope, Chloe. Don't go back home, just grab the pack of clothes you leave here for emergencies and some toiletries and go to the Pack." I finally cut him off.

"The Pack, in Syracuse? Are you crazy? The Alpha is on vacation and his crazy ass son is-"

"I know, I know Chloe! Open that drawer to the table where you got the paper and pen from and you'll find a letter, you may read it. Just make sure you give it to whoever the leader is of the Pack when you get there, it explains most of everything. Make sure, promise me, that you will not contact your Aunt, Chloe. Promise me." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Yes, okay. I-I just wish I could let her know I'll be alright." I answered mournfully, then added. "I really, really don't like the Pack…" I bit my lip nervously avoiding his gaze.

"I know you don't sweetheart, but you have to do this, not just for me and Lauren, but for yourself too, and the others I gave you the names of. You're all in danger, now, please hurry and leave! They may come back and find you, grab something small of mine so that if you need me, it will be easy for you to summon me. Please, forgive me." He began fading out both visually and vocally and I could feel a hole tearing itself in my heart as I realized what I'd lost. Andrew had been the closest thing to a father for me, my real father had skipped out on me after my mother's death when I was 8. Tears I didn't want, began to fall steadily down my face and with a new sense of bravery I kicked open his bedroom door and marched in, both horrified and numb to the scene before me. Andrews' throat was slit and his eyes were lifeless and still open, blood covered his bedding and floor. A clean and relatively white room in color was now a dark sea of red and death. I gagged on a sob of outrage and sadness, and quickly turned to the dresser and pulled out an old hoodie. I then rushed out of that room and house carrying only my pack he'd had mentioned, the letter and pad of paper and pen, the hoodie laced over my arm and a new pain in my chest. A new darkness swelling in my soul.

xxx

**A/N: How was it? Let me hear it people! If I get enough positive feedback, I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day. I write for you guys, and if you're worrying about Derek, don't! He enters in the next chapter! Reviews=Love! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, not much feedback, but I thank you so much for reviewing Cupcake Angel & SweetDreamzz3116, your comments made my day! So as promised I give the gift of early staged Chlerek!**

**I don't own the Darkest Powers!**

Chapter 2

I mentally called Andrew every name in the book as I drove back to Syracuse, back to the Pack. I really hated the werewolves, they were rude, hot-tempered, arrogant bastards. Not that I couldn't handle all that, but add in the blood thirst and lack of civil and modern day cultural habits and you got a big, nasty, excessively hairy, jerk. They refused to fight with weapons and when they fought they fought to the death, it was sickening. Not to mention the fact that at the last Supernatural counsel meeting, I had met the Alpha's son, Liam. The guy was just a damn creep, I wanted no part of him at all what-so-ever. He wanted me though, and he surely wasn't afraid to show it. Stupid, werewolf.

So lets just say when I pulled into the town's only coffee shop and found, said werewolf, to be right outside the door smiling wickedly. I was less then thrilled. He made his way over to me as soon as I began climbing out of my car. Sniffing and inhaling deeply as he came in closer, I was hyper-aware of the fact he was drinking in my scent and beginning to get excited over it. If you get my drift, I immediately felt disgusted and sent a mental wish to every known deity in the world; that the Alpha had stayed home for Spring Break like every other loser I knew. Instead of having a tantrum like I really wanted to have I squared my shoulders and tensed my self for the coming conversation, knowing it would be a difficult one. Why couldn't Andrew have just sent me to the damn shaman guy I knew from the Board, Frank or what ever his name was…?

"Hey there, cutie. What you doing so far away from home in Buffalo?"

"I'm going to ignore how creepy it is that you know where I live, and jump to the point of why I'm here-"

"Why you got to be so serious? Besides I know where you sleep not just where you live, I adore your silk comforter set by the way. I've been meaning to tell you that for awhile." He leaned in close to me and whispered, making me shiver deeply, suddenly frozen to the core. "I'd love to have you in mine you know, I have a certain fetish for soft," he lightly traced the skin of my neck raising goose bumps, "silky," he stroke a lock of my hair so gently it tickled, "beautiful, things myself." He shoved me up against my car and pressed himself against my body from chest to toe. Then he bent down low and began lightly grazing my neck tenderly with his teeth, making my heart pound with both terror and excitement, I'd lie if I said Liam wasn't attractive, he was just a scoundrel.

"Listen to me Liam, I mean it. A-" He began sucking on a sweet spot under my ear and I bucked against him involuntarily, emitting an embarrassing moan I knew I'd never live down as long as I lived. "Andrew," I sighed, "Is dead." If I thought this might gain a reaction out of Liam like, oh my god, what happened? I was totally wrong. He began moving kisses toward else where on my body, and I tried to shove him away to no avail. "Damn it, Liam! This is serious, Andrew told me to give the Alpha this letter. I need your help, please!" I begged him with big blue eyes and all.

"Ah, hell. You just had to do that big doe eye thing, didn't ya?" He questioned me almost pained, "Alright, cutie. Just stop looking all puppy dog at me, makes me feel like I'm growing soft. Give me your keys, we're going to the Pack." He finally stood back from me and I welcomed the sudden cold air that rushed across my body from the loss of his heat. Grateful that he had actually listened to me and not taken advantage of me, I gave him the keys with out a word.

xxx

The Pack was loaded. Filthy rich. I suppose that happens though when you live longer than the average human lifespan and age twice as slowly. A werewolf can be 40 something and still look in there 20's, lucky bastards. Meanwhile in Necromancy-land I'll be lucky to still be looking fresh when I'm 30, the stress of death gets to you quick; hell I'll be lucky to still be sane by than. As I was saying before though, the Pack has a mansion. Straight up castle-like mansion that speaks volumes of their character. Picture Dracula's castle, minus the moat and gargoyles and voila! There's Pack headquarters!

"Okay, cutie. In this way if you please," Liam ushered me through the side entrance quickly, looking and sniffing around like a watch dog. I wanted to let him in on the fact that he looked like this, but then thought better of it considering the fact I was being treated well at the moment. "Now listen to me," He turned to face me and the serious expression on his face threw me off for a second, "Under no circumstances, do you leave my side. You may think I am the worst of my kind, but there are ones in this house that will make you think the better of me. Now for your own safety, trust me, and follow me." He grabbed for my hand and I let him take it, despite the voice in my head screaming _rapist!_ Maybe I was wrong? Pfft, yeah and I'm a freaking fairy.

We turned into an outer hallway and went in a set of double doors, behind them were a prestigious library and study of sorts. I couldn't help it and I asked;

"Wow, so werewolves read?" I immediately slapped my hand to my mouth and giggled nervously, then murmured a quick, "Sorry." Liam simply smirked to my utter relief and shook his head.

"Yes, princess. We read," He looked me up and down a moment, "Among other things." He pointed to an armchair and told me to sit, than asked for me to pull out the letter.

"I don't know what it says exactly, but-" He snatched it from my hands faster then I could object, and no human fights with a werewolf, not one in their right mind anyhow. He began reading it and his face began to form an interesting mask of both irritation and relief.

"Alright, well. You came to us, I'd say just about in time there, cutie. The pup you're after to find, well he was going to lose his here head at dawn. I suppose we ought to get our fannies down to the dungeon and stop it, that wont make the others happy you know. They enjoy a good fun killing especially with pups that are mutts." He pursed his lips in thought as he began leading me through the house to a large staircase obviously leading underground. He paused a step, "You know, I'm going to take an awful lot of harassment about saving this kid… I might ask for a favor in return." He smiled cruelly, and then continued his way down to what I imagined to be the basement area. I internally cringed at the sight, maybe 15-20 other men were down here, and they all lifted their heads to meet my stare as I entered the room. They all went silent and waited for the Alpha to speak.

"Okay men, I know you're all here to witness that mutt," He pointed to a far wall in the corner that I hadn't noticed at first, chained and caged to it, was a boy. Probably only a few years older then myself, maybe 19? He had a dark look to him with dark hair and sun tanned skin- "Chloe Saunders here, yeah you all know that name, the Necromancer heiress-" I snorted, cutting him off and he raised an eyebrow letting out a chuckle. "Well, you know who she is, she has come to make a deal to save this boys life!" What? I never was supposed to make a deal! I quickly looked back at the boy and saw he had raised his head in wonder, looking at me for the first time, I saw his bright green glowing, feverish eyes they were filled with disbelief. I was going to argue with Liam, until I saw that look of pure gratitude. I swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Good, good. Now, what's something of worth that you can give me, cutie? What are you willing to give me?" Liam's eyes bore into mine, daring me. I frowned.

"Quit beating around the bush, and name your price, Liam." I growled, glaring at him. He smiled devilishly and then met my gaze full on,

"This is why I enjoy your company, Chloe. Always so feisty, even though you know what I am. I love it," He paused, then nodded like he was determined. "Okay, I know what I want. I want a kiss. A real kiss, and a promise that when you can, you'll come back for a nice visit and dinner." My eyebrows probably went through the roof, I had been afraid he'd make me do much worse. I again, looked toward the boy and saw the look of hopelessness hit him, he didn't think I would do it.

"For all that, you will let him live _and_ escape freely unharmed? I know your kinds form of promises Liam, I want you to say it, that he'll be unharmed and _free._"

"You have my word that he will be unharmed and free, if you kiss me and come back for a date when you get the chance." He held out his hand for me, and without further hesitance I grabbed onto it with a barely audible "okay," and was pulled into a suffocating, overwhelming kiss that made me knees weak. There wasn't any spark or exhilaration to it other then he was simply a fantastic kisser. When he finally let go, leaving me gasping for air he rumbled with laughter and ordered for the men to unlock the mutt.

"Don't forget about the other part of our deal, cutie. He isn't technically free, until I have my date." Liam reminded me, and I pulled away out of his grasp muttering things I'd like to do instead. He continued to laugh, of course. I mean really, who's ever afraid of a Necromancer? Not like I've faced demons or anything! Someone should give a girl some credit.

Through the crowd of wolves, came two very buff ones, struggling to pull him, the "mutt." I pursed my lips in irritation.

"Let him go, I didn't just sell my soul for him to be drug around!" I yelled, which earned me some menacing looks from the men. However, with one look from Liam they listened and let go of him. He stood up straight, and I was reminded of how small I was immediately, he was probably 6ft something and I was like 5ft zilch? No, I was like 5'4" now, but still. "Seriously? Does every werewolf have to be huge, muscular and 6ft something? Is it like a requirement?" I asked lightly, shaking my head. The boy looked at me with a new humor in his eyes, that vanished quickly and was replaced with a blank neutral stare.

"Derek Souza, I may have made a deal to not kill you, but you are to treat this girl right or I'm going to break my promise and your neck-"

"Shut your face, did you say Derek Souza?" I looked at the boy questioning him. He simply nodded.

"Really, Princess? You saved a guy that you didn't even know the name of?"

"Does the last name of Bae, mean anything to you, Derek?" I asked the boy ignoring Liam, his eyes lit and I knew he didn't want to say anything else until we were out of reach of the Pack. "Come on," I reached for his arm and began pulling him out of the house, "Lets get going."

xxx

I kept my face neutral all the way up until I had Derek and myself in my Cavalier and had driven out the back gates. Then I heaved a long tired sigh that turned into a yawn.

"I thought we were goners for sure," I muttered in disbelief and looked over to see a curious looking Derek staring at me.

"Why?" He croaked, his voice was gruff with disuse. He coughed then continued, "Why did you save me? Especially since you didn't know if we would be okay?"

"Andrew, he is dead and he told me to come find you and the Bae's, Victoria, Kit and Simon. Apparently we need each other in order to survive the people who killed him. I don't really know much of anything, just yesterday night I was busy being a demon slayer, now I'm on the run trying to find a bunch of people I don't even know because of another damn ghost telling me I have to." I laughed.

"How long have you been up? Did you get any sleep last night?" Derek asked seeming worried, probably thinking I was going nuts. Which I suppose would be a good thing to worry about considering who I was.

"Nope, I'm running on sleep from Thursday night, but don't worry. We Necro's have very good records when it comes to no sleeping and driving. Nothing I haven't done or dealt with a million times before." I smiled over at him, trying to convince him of my abilities, but the look of "yeah right," on his face made me rethink it. "Alright, when we get the hell out of Syracuse, I'll pull over and let you drive," He looked surprised, "You probably know where we're going better anyway."

"You'd trust me, just like that? Knowing what I am? We don't even know each other." He said confused. I smirked.

"As far as I'm concerned, you owe me. I just saved your ass, and I let Liam french me," I shivered involuntarily, "Look, I've known supernaturals all my life, I don't like Pack werewolves, because they're ass holes. You aren't Pack, you're a 'mutt,' which means; you're probably not half bad." I smiled, and continued driving, I was happy to see him almost smile back. His lips were twitching.

xxx

"So, uh. What school do you go to?" I was shocked to hear him say something at all. For the last hour he had been driving, Derek hadn't said a word, until now. In truth it startled me and for a moment I stared at him with a dumb look on my face.

"Huh, what?" I said intelligently, "I mean, uh. I go to A. R. Gurney's school of Arts. I'm in the Drama department." I nodded my head as if reassuring myself.

"You sure?" He smiled crookedly and I found myself mesmerized by this gesture of his, "I mean you don't seem very passionate about it, that is." He explained his reasoning.

"Well, I mean the way I see it I have to do something I'm going to enjoy for a career," I said matter-of-factly, "I mean I'm a Necromancer, a very potent one for that matter," I looked at him nervously and he seemed to question what the point was with his eyes, "I don't have a very long life span technically. Most of my kind lose their mind before their 50's and I am highly accelerated." I let the words die in my mouth and instantly felt the constant nagging I felt in my stomach pull harder, making me feel physically sick. I swallowed hard and tried to gulp the pain away. He looked at me a moment in consideration, then finally spoke.

"I suppose I never really thought about you actually being a Necro before. I've heard they have hard lives, but I never knew about their… life spans," He hesitated then added, "I suppose if I were in your shoes, I'd probably pick whatever made me the happiest too, never minding the price."

I wanted to tell him how much his approval mattered to me, but I figured the whole bonding thing we were currently doing was a bit premature so instead I went for the lighter mood.

"Yeah, I want to be a writer and director," I smiled and winked at him, "Zombie and Demon movies would be my specialty of course." He laughed and shook his head.

"I guess you'd have a pretty good handle on that kind of thing wouldn't you?" He paused a moment and looked puzzled. "Is that why they were calling you the 'Zombie Princess' or was it Queen?"

"Oh goodness gracious," I grit my teeth in annoyance and rolled my eyes, "That would be Liam's creation. The bastard has been calling me that ever since I sicked a zombie dog on him a few years ago at a council meeting." I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"I can buy that, but still they seemed to actually be… respectful of you. Like you were actually royalty or something. That's a pretty rare thing from the Pack." Mused Derek almost so quietly I thought I'd imagined it. I giggled softly, my mind slowly becoming dim with groggy sleepiness.

"Well, technically I kind of am, I'm the youngest council member in history and I come from the original bloodline of Necromancer's. My blood is as toxic and filled of black magic as my cursed ancestors were." I hummed a sigh, and murmured a barely audible, "I'm a perfect little monster." Before I fell to dreams of fairyland creatures who'd been raised from the dead, I could swear I heard him reply softly that I was perfect the way I was. I must have been dreaming.

xxx

I woke to the midday sun shining brightly in my eye, I groaned annoyed. I turned away from the window and was shocked awake. A beautiful boy was sitting in the driver's seat of my Crap-elier - I mean, my Cavalier. It took a long once over of all his glorious muscularly features, and hotness for me to finally wake up thoroughly and realize it was Derek. I sighed sleepily and shoved my head into the head rest of my seat and turned bright crimson when I looked back up to see his humor filled eyes watching me closely. It seemed forever until he glance away from my eyes to watch the road, I could feel my heart beat in my throat and swallowed dryly.

"Morning sleepy head," Derek grabbed a cup of coffee from the cup holder and shoved it toward me, "I stopped for coffee along the way and a sandwich, I used your cash I didn't want to wake you up, so I hope you don't mind." He glanced at me as I gulped the delicious liquid down greedily. It was perfect, exactly how I liked it.

"How did you know-?"

"How'd I know how you liked your coffee?" He pointed at his nose briefly, "I could smell the coffee in your car, you must have spilled some with in the last couple days or so." He said it as if it were common knowledge, and shrugged.

"Hmm," I hummed and pursed my lips, "So, you are a werewolf! I was wondering when that wondrous sense of humor and arrogance was going to come out." He cocked his head toward me with a knowing smirk on his face that said, "aren't you adorable?" I stuck my tongue out cutely wriggling my nose at him. Then returned my attention to drinking my coffee. "By the way, where the hell are we going exactly?"

"The last time I was with Dad, Simon and Tori, they were headed towards Ohio." I raised my eyebrows, "Knowing them they're probably still there, thinking of a way to get me out of the Pack's grip." He looked me up and down and then nodded, "Thanks by the way, for that."

"No problem, but back to what you said before, your dad, is kit?" I blinked, "Wait are you all werewolves or-"

"No, no, I'm Kit's foster son, the Bae's are all sorcerers and witches. Well, I mean technically Tori is both, but you know…" He trailed off.

"Oh, that makes sense. So do you know who we we're running from ex-" I shrieked as Derek shoved me down faster then I could speak. Suddenly I heard whizzing go past my neck and I was very thankful that I had my windows down at the moment or else I'd have been a very unhappy person. "What the hell?" I yelled, and pushed Derek's pressing hand off me. I looked to my right and saw the car next to us was a big black SUV and a man with a gun was behind the wheel and trying to shoot us at the same time. I unbuckled my seat.

"What the hell are you doing, Chloe? Are you insane?" Derek cried out trying to restrain me and drive at the same time.

"Don't worry about me, just drive. You only live young once." I laughed, then I turned around in my seat dodging another bullet as it came whooshing in and embedded itself in my dashboard. I yelled at the other driver, "You're going to pay for that, you son of a bit-" I ducked as another came flying in, and bit my lip from replying with another retort. I crawled to the back seat and pulled on the loop that allowed me to enter the trunk. I quickly lifted the hidden compartment and grabbed my mini crossbow and loaded it. I swiftly returned to my passenger seat and aimed my arrow at the man's neck, a sure kill.

"Where did you get that thing, do you even know how to use it?" Derek questioned. In answer to his question I pulled the trigger just before the man let loose another shot and it went straight through his carotid artery. Derek was stunned.

"Yeah, you could say I know how to use it. I got good aim too, don't you think?" I laughed as the car ran straight into the cement beam behind us and crunched sickeningly.

"How'd you do it? How'd you kill him so easily like that?" Derek asked, looking sick. I felt sorry for him, he obviously hadn't grown up with a love of violence like other wolves.

"It was either him or us. Everyone dies, and I wasn't going to let today be our turn just yet, I don't know about you, but I'm going to take advantage of every sane year I get for as long as I get them." I looked him in the eye and collapsed my crossbow for storage, shoving it and a few arrows in my glove box now. He seemed to consider what I said and then agreed.

"That's logical I guess." He whispered, though I could tell he was still disappointed. It was like seeing a 5 year old find out for the first time that Santa wasn't real. I couldn't help but wonder how Derek's life was before the Pack's vicious holding of him and our being on the lamb, if it was one of those smiley suburb life's, or something even worse? Something told me it wasn't any of those things, something told me he wasn't ignorant of violence in the least, but perhaps simply mourning my innocence of it as if it were his own. Than he looked me in the eyes with a sad smile, and a kind stare. This made me certain it was the latter thought, which made me grin as happily as I could. I hoped to make him feel better, however I don't think I did.

xxx

**A/N: Alright peeps, I need some feed back! I'm dying here! Let me know if it's worth the effort of posting, if this story is cutting it give me some ideas. I'm open to constructive criticism and or helpful little ideas, and or long rambling about how hot Derek is… whatever you prefer! Haha, REVIEW! Please? **

**Ps. For those of you who read my last story, I've been thinking of writing a separate story just for Drew, but it would only be like a 5 chapter deal and the updates would be slow coming, tell me what you think? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am pleased! I thank everyone who has reviewed, your comments made me smile, I can't stop grinning! Haha, anyways in this chapter there is much more adorable Chlerek, but don't be fooled! There is some grouchy wolf-y-ness too! **

**I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own the Darkest Powers!**

Chapter 3

Whoever said, "Ignorance is bliss," obviously had never met the one and only Derek Souza. This kid was like an encyclopedia as far as the world worked and he was a walking pocket book guide to "How to be on the Lamb and Not Get Caught." He was also probably annoyingly good at mathematics too. He was bossy though and the more I got to know him the more I felt the need to prove myself to him. Now I know what you're thinking! Gee, Chloe, you already killed a guy with a crossbow in front of him, what else could impress a werewolf? Well, that's just it. What does impress a werewolf, because for the life of me I couldn't figure it out? Despite of the fact he had just saw me single handedly, all 5'4" of me, wipe-out an SUV he wouldn't allow me to have a hotel room to myself.

"Really? I'm seventeen years old, I can definitely take care of myself and you're going to stop me from sleeping in a separate room then you? Why?" I wasn't exactly mad that he refused to let us get side by side rooms, as confused and annoyed, and maybe just slightly hurt that he didn't trust my abilities. He seemed to read my mind and glowered at me.

"Look I know that you can take care of yourself, Chloe. It's not a matter of that, its that I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone by yourself. It's because I want to make sure you're safe, not because I don't trust you." He said irritated, "Now, come on lets go to bed, please? I'm beat."

He opened the door to the hotel room and I sighed in relief when I saw the two beds, at least I knew he wasn't like Liam. He was a gentleman, just a really big furry one. I plopped my bag down on the bed near the window and pulled out a couple things, first a huge old white t-shirt that I could probably wear as a dress. This was courtesy of Andrew, he must have known I'd find Derek on the run because I also had some mens boxers and a pair of jeans, that I had never seen before. I looked at Derek and was pleased to see his surprised and thankful face. I threw him the clothes and nodded at the bathroom.

"Go ahead, take a shower first. You need it more then I do, no offense." I smiled shyly. He smirked.

"No that's all right, I'm sure its true. You get abducted and held in a basement for three days and you see how well your off." He nodded to the bathroom and promised he'd be out soon.

xxx

Sure enough, he was out of the bathroom in eight minutes. Wearing only his boxers and towel drying his hair, I could tell this was going to be a long night.

"Hey, you're okay with this right?" He gestured to his apparel, "I normally sleep with even less on, but…" He trailed off and shrugged. I met his eyes and realized he was enjoying this far too much. I smiled sweetly, and moved to enter the bathroom.

"Oh, of course." I turned into the bathroom and as soon as I shut the door I began formulating ideas of how to make him uncomfortable. If I had to stare at his sexy chest all night than I wanted him to feel my pain too. So what other option did I have then to wear a camisole and short-shorts? It's not like I had much to play with, lingerie wasn't a luxury when you were on the run from people who wanted to kill you, which reminded me.

"Hey," I started as I came out of the bathroom, my scent from the shower whooshing out into the hotel room with me, "You never did tell me who was after us." I reminded him as I walked by his lounging form. I was wearing only my camisole and short-shorts, the bare minimum. I dropped my bag at the foot of my bed knowing it wouldn't take up enough room to bother my sleep, seeing as I was so short. When he didn't answer I looked over at him questioningly, and saw that maybe I'd gone too far. He was staring intently at me. Everywhere I went his eyes followed like a predator watching his prey. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he was exactly like Liam. I swallowed noisily in anxiety, noisily enough so that it caught his attention and he met my eyes. Instantly the look left him and a new kindness replaced it along with maybe a little guilt.

"Sorry," He paused, "Sometimes the instinctual part of my brain, the 'wolf' as I like to call it. Tries to take over and I…" He trailed off a moment, "Well, sometimes it takes a second to remember who I really am." He smiled shyly. I couldn't help it, his smiles were like heroin, I couldn't get enough of them. I laughed lightly and smiled back.

"That's okay," I turned pink, "Its partly my fault, I tried to make you uncomfortable because I wanted you to be just as tortured as I was- am," I bit my lip and avoided his gaze, "At least I know it worked." I laughed nervously and turned away to pull back the comforter on my bed. I didn't even hear him get up, or walk over to me. Just before I dropped the blanket all the way he stopped my hand and gently pulled me around to face him. So lightly he traced my cheek with his fingers, that I thought maybe I'd imagined it. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing and his fingers made their way up to also touch my lips, following their smooth lines tenderly.

"To answer your question as to who is following us, it'd be the Edison Group, or more accurately the Cabal they hired to kill us." He frowned and stared at me a moment with an intense feeling in the air, "I owe you my life, and I promise you I'll keep you safe through all of this. I know I don't need to, and I know," He backed away from me and sat on the bed In front of me now holding my hand, "That you don't need me to, you're not like other Necro's who are seriously helpless." I mock glared at him and wrinkled my nose disapprovingly, which made him rumble with laughter. "However, I feel obligated to protect you now. I tried not to form a bond with you, but I have." He squeezed my hand and waited for my reply.

"This is all too much mushiness for me to handle on about four hours of sleep," I shook my head and grinned, "I accept your wish to be my body guard and all, but you're going to have to realize something." I grabbed his chin with my free hand that he wasn't holding and lifted his gaze to meet my own. "I have this annoying habit of not doing what I'm told and you need to understand that that's just who I am." I smirked and tapped him on the tip of his nose, earning a predatory grin. Before I could react he jumped up on me and began tickling my sides making me double over in giggles.

"We'll see if I can't persuade you to do what I tell you," He murmured in my ear holding me close to his chest still tickling me ruthlessly. "I'm," He moved me around full circle, "Very good," He fell back onto my bed bringing me with him, "At the art of persuasion," He rolled over on top of me barring my arms above my head effortlessly, "When I want to be." He grimaced adorably and kissed my forehead softly, before suddenly hefting off my bed entirely and throwing my covers over me. "Now go to bed." He ordered and flipped the light switch off, leaving me all alone in my bed in the dark. How rude.

xxx

Sooner then I would have liked, I woke and looked over to the alarm clock to read 8:00. I groaned, what happened to the good old days when I was little and I'd happily wake early in the morning to watch my cartoons and eat my special cereal to get the prize at the bottom of the box? Or more so what happened to the days when I'd actually get a full nights sleep and then some? The answer to both questions whispered in my mind as it always did when I thought these things; _mom died, that's what happened to them. _I shook my head and blinked hard, trying to think of something else when I heard another bed rustling next to me. I whipped my head around in a panic then relaxed as I remembered again, for the second morning now, it was only Derek. Except this time, Derek was asleep.

I cocked my head to the side in curiosity, lifting my head up onto my raised hand and leant on my elbow looking over at his peaceful face. A peaceful Werewolf who would have thought? I thought back on the council, of the Alpha and the coven leader of the Vampires. I had thought they were both pretty terrible, the Alpha was perfectly polite and friendly even, but because of Liam… well I just didn't trust him. The coven leader was an entirely different story. Vampires were just tricky by nature, like Demons I suppose, they could tamper with peoples memories and play with their emotions. A vamp could drain you dry and the whole time you'd be thinking it was pure ecstasy. I knew vamps were dangerous, everyone knew, but maybe what we always thought about the wolves wasn't as cut and dry? If I admitted it to myself, I could even use Liam as an example of how the wolves seemed to posses an entirely different nature then vamps. Liam wasn't always a creep. In fact I had seen him quite palpable on a number of occasions, like a puppy even, and playful.

I returned my attention to Derek again as he grumbled slightly in his sleep and nuzzled into his pillow. Perhaps, it depended more on the human half of the wolf and whether or not they wanted to be decent at all. Maybe I had just been prejudice from the beginning, and yet even greater a chance was this simple answer: maybe it was just Derek. Maybe just the werewolf Derek Souza was different. I smiled and nodded to myself at this thought, yes I was quite sure that the latter was the true answer.

xxx

"I have a dumb question," I began and was amused to see a weary, sleepy eyed Derek give me a calculating look from the passenger seat. "I am wondering when you are going to change." I stated matter of factually more demanding then questioningly. He looked taken back, then glowered at the road like it had stolen his breakfast.

"I think that's a pretty personal question to ask someone you've only known a day, Chloe." He growled. This surprised me, and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Well, since we're traveling together I'd rather have you stay on schedule, happy and healthy then twitchy and grumble-y," I laughed at his aghast expression at my jibe.

"What are you yapping about? You don't even know what your talking about-"

"I know plenty about Werewolves and their need for a weekly change and the consequences if they don't. I also know about the Packs guidelines involving the treatment of prisoners," I glared pointedly at him, "So, I know you haven't changed at least the three days you were held and the day and half now that you've spent with me." He seemed almost embarrassed by my blunt knowledge.

"Okay, so I haven't changed in the last 4 days and a half. I'm okay," He gestured to his body, which might I add, looked wonderful in the tight white shirt I'd given him earlier. "No, twitching, no fever, not even a sweat! I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Yes, well you wont be though, you're going to get moody and even more hot-tempered and I want you to-"

"You want me to what, Chloe?" He asked loudly. "You want me to have you stop the damn car right here, right now, and let me loose so I can become a stupid animal and run around sniffing stuff? I don't have the time for that right now, I need to find my family."

"No, you need to take care of yourself so that you can then take care of your family with a clear head!" I yelled back, not taking my eyes off the highway as I sped past an 18-wheeler. I looked over at him a moment, "Look, I get it. You're worried, you're in the 'protect the pack' mode or whatever, but you need to take care of yourself too. Maybe that's why Andrew wanted me around you guys, so I could tell you when to stuff it and wake up to smell the roses! You _need_ to change!" I slammed my hand into the drivers wheel to accentuate what I was saying. He frowned, his mouth a tight line. Finally after a moment of me worrying whether I'd pushed too far, he nodded.

"You're right," He let out a huge breath and seemed to deflate in his seat. "I don't like it, but you're right. Stop at the next truck stop we come to or what not. I'll find a clearing in the woods or something and do it then." He grumbled.

"Thank you." I smiled happily.

"For what?" He looked bewildered at me.

"For admitting that I'm right and taking care of yourself, I get the feeling that you don't do that nearly enough."

"Which one? The admitting I'm wrong part or the taking care of myself?" He asked curiously, watching my expression. I pursed my lips and looked over at him devilishly.

"Both."

xxx

**A/N: Okay my dearest, darling-est readers! Pretty please with a cherry on top, review? I would be ever so much thankful, and happy, and pleased… XD**


End file.
